


Give Me What You Need

by becbecboom



Category: Primeval
Genre: Chocolatebox Treat, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becbecboom/pseuds/becbecboom
Summary: Ethan and Danny are somewhere through the anomalies. Ethan is still Ethan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/gifts).



"Fucking cold," says Danny, rubbing his hands vigorously over the fire they've finally managed to get going. The cave is damp and small, but it will shelter them enough for one night.

"Yes," Ethan agrees absently, standing at the cave entrance, looking out over the dark, desolate landscape. It's cloudy tonight, and a new moon, the night so thickly black that Ethan can barely make out anything, but there are some large, indistinct shapes moving ominously in the distance.

The anomaly they're heading for is around another day's travel from here, but they should make it by tomorrow evening, or at least soon enough to not to spend another night in this era, whatever it may be.

"Freezing," Danny murmurs, and Ethan turns back to look at him. He's shivering, fingers held spread out over the fire, and sometimes Ethan wonders why he hasn't yet killed him. 

He sits himself down behind Danny, legs either side of his body, chest pressed up tight to his brother's back, arms wrapping around him, pulling him in closer, head resting on Danny's shoulder. 

"Better?" he asks.

For a moment, Danny doesn't say anything. "Yeah," he finally replies, the word careful, tentative enough to make Ethan smile. His cock is half-hard, so snug to Danny's arse that he must be feeling it, even through all the layers they're wearing.

"Good." Ethan shifts, getting into a better position as he begins to move his hips, rubbing himself up against Danny, nice and slow. He hears Danny exhale a long, deep breath, and reaches around him, shoving Danny's clothes aside, searching until he finds bare, hot skin, hardening underneath his touch.

"Don't," Danny says, like he says every time. _Don't_ and _stop_ but it only ever takes a little effort, the smallest amount of persuasion, to make the words fade into those pretty, drawn-out moans of _please_ and _yes_.

"Shhh," Ethan soothes, stroking, teasing, taking a moment to spit into his palm before starting in earnest. He still has one arm wrapped around Danny's body, holding him fast, feeling his chest rise and fall, faster and faster, in time as Ethan's rhythm speeds. 

_"Fuck,"_ says Danny, fervent, hips jerking forward with a low groan as heat splashes onto Ethan's hand.

"Come on." Ethan sits back, nudging Danny impatiently, not giving him even a second to recover. And Danny doesn't protest, taking down his pants just enough to expose his arse, not fighting it, knowing what's coming next, on his hands and knees before Ethan can even ask. 

Ethan wipes come onto his cock, and then smears a cursory amount down the crack of Danny's arse. It'll do, he thinks, because he likes to make sure Danny feels it. It's important to Ethan that Danny _feels_ it.

There's a sharp hiss of breath as he pushes in, Danny tensing around him, and Ethan stops, waiting until Danny begins to relax. He's still tight, just like always, but it's enough, even better as Ethan begins to fuck him; hard, forceful thrusts and he can he hear Danny grunt on every forward move, body braced in the dirt on the cave's floor, leaning back into it. "Oh," Ethan says, moaning, "you're so good to me, aren't you?"

"Shut the fuck up," mutters Danny, and Ethan laughs, throwing back his head and letting himself go, on and on until he finishes with one last, violent thrust, heat and pleasure washing over him, biting down on the inside of his mouth until he tastes blood, then falling back. 

Danny pulls up his pants, sitting up, and Ethan rearranges his own clothes silently. He tosses a few more sticks onto the fire, watching it flare and crackle.

They both sit, staring into the flickering flames, and after a while, Danny drapes his arm around Ethan's shoulder. Ethan leans into him, head resting on Danny's chest.

"I love you," Ethan says, quietly. "You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah." Danny nods. "I know." His voice is tired, but he presses his mouth softly to the top of Ethan's head, the kiss quick and brief, but no less tender for it. "I love you too," he says, and Ethan sighs, content.


End file.
